The present invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a video camera-recorder with a color view finder or a VTR with a monitor incorporated therein.
The view finders of video cameras most widely used so far are of a monochromatic CRT type and data for picture taking with the camera such as message with characters and warnings have been crowdedly displayed in the view finder in white color.
In for example a video camera or a VTR with a monitor incorporated therein, a warning display to indicate a state of tape end, dew condensation, or battery end has been displayed in flashing white color so as to be distinguished from a display of normal message with characters and to draw the attention of the user.
However, with the conventional video cameras of the described type, since displays of normal messages with characters and warnings have been made in the view finder in white color, it has been a problem that when the items to be displayed are increased, recognizability of them becomes worse and the normal character displays and the warning displays become undistinguishable.
As to the display of warning, in particular, since it has been attempted to draw attention of the user only by displaying it in flashing white color, it has been difficult to be recognized by every user for sure because of a difference in visual sensation or the like among individual users.
In the view finders of video cameras and VTRs with a monitor incorporated therein, there are some types which can display the remaining capacity of a battery. Such a display is similar to the fuel indication for example in the fuel gage of an automobile in which a scale is indicated between E (empty) and F (full). Therefore, there has been a problem that it is made difficult for the user to visually confirm the object through the view finder, which has the narrow display area.